HTTYD: Verdades y Secretos
by fortress120
Summary: Snotlout por accidente habla sobre como Hiccup atrapo a Toothless  quien no sabe quien fue el responsable , se enfurece con Hiccup y se escapa, ahora debe encontrarlo para disculparse con el antes que la primera tormenta de nieve llegue a Berk.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fanfic de HTTYD. Los nombres de los personajes están en ingles para facilitar la lectura de los lectores latinos y españoles.**

**RESUMEN: Durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hiccup. Snotlout, por accidente habla sobre como Hiccup atrapo a Toothless (quien no sabe quien fue el responsable), se enfurece con Hiccup por haberle causado su desgracia y se escapa al bosque. Hiccup y sus amigos van a su búsqueda antes de que la primera tormenta de nieve llegue a Berk y los congele a todos. Tambien Hiccup descubre un terrible secreto que Toothless le ha estado ocultando.**

**HTTYD: VERDADES Y SECRETOS**

**Capitulo 1: La Verdad**

Berk se había convertido en una isla diferente, ya que la guerra en Dragones y humanos termino, ahora los vikingos podían vivir tranquilos junto con los Dragones que se mudaron a Berk, la amistad con los Dragones era lo mejor que había pasado en Berk, ya que resultaron ser excelentes compañeros, ayudan a las necesidades de la tribu como la pesca, la cacería, etc. Ahora que el invierno se acercaba todo el mundo se preparaba de la tormenta que se acercaba, ya que en Berk el invierno inicia con una fuerte tormenta de nieve que llega por la noche y por eso revisaban puertas, techos, ventanas y también estaban preparando los establos para los dragones.

También en estos días de apuración, había un día especial… el cumpleaños de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

-Vamos Toothless, hora de trabajar- dijo Hiccup poniéndose su suéter mientras bajaba las escaleras con un poco de dificultad, ya que solo tenía habían pasado pocos meses con la prótesis y aun no se acostumbraba bien a ella. Toothless se acerco para que se sujetara de él para evitar que se callera. Toothless cuidaba muy bien de él, pero a Hipo le molestaba que lo trataran de esa forma solo porque había perdido su pierna, pero como se trataba de su amigo, lo dejo pasar.

Al llegar a la puerta, Hiccup recogió su raqueta de nieve para su prótesis, aunque el invierno aun no llegaba había nieve por todas partes y esto dificultaba a Hiccup al caminar.

-Hiccup- dijo Stoick alcanzándolo en la puerta –Hiccup, en la tarde quiero verte en el gran comedor, habrá una reunión sobre el alimento guardado para los dragones para el invierno-

-¿Por qué debo ir?- Pregunto Hiccup, ya que le parecía raro que lo incluyera en las reuniones.

-Porque tú eres el principal entrenador de Dragones, y desde que llegaron los Dragones tú eres el que debes responsabilizarse de ellos-.

La repuesta de Stoick hizo que la pregunta de Hiccup fuera tonta.

-Está bien, estaré ahí en la tarde, ya me tengo que ir se me hace tarde, adiós papá.- Dijo Hiccup saliendo de la casa con Toothless un poco decepcionado, ya que creía que solo lo detuvo para felicitarlo.

Al llegar a la herrería, Hiccup se puso rápidamente su bata -Perdón, por llegar tarde Gobber-

-No te preocupes Hiccup, hoy no hay muchos pedidos- le contesto el herrero. –De hecho… porque no te tomas el día libre-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Sí, yo hare todo, ve y diviértete con tu Dragón-

-Gracias, Gobber-

-Oh… por cierto Hiccup, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-

-Gracias Gobber- Dijo Hiccup saliendo de la herrería.

Hiccup estaba feliz de que alguien recordara su cumpleaños, de hecho la única persona que se acordara de su cumpleaños y se preguntaba si sus amigos se recordarían, así que monto a Toothless para ir a buscar al resto de la pandilla.

-Vamos amigo, iremos a buscar a los demás- con esto, Toothless afirmo con la cabeza y salió disparado por los aires a buscar a los jóvenes vikingos.

Primero pasaron cerca del bosque donde Astrid entrenaba con su hacha. Había un área de nieve derretida donde Astrid podía entrenar sin que la nieve la molestara, parecía ser trabajo del Mortal Nadder de Astrid, "Stormfly". Hiccup voló a una altura muy baja para que Astrid notara su presencia, ya que la última vez que se acerco a ella en tierra firme casi le parte la cara con su hacha. Pero Astrid no se dio cuenta que estaba volando cerca de ella, asi que Hiccup decidió verla más tarde y regreso al pueblo.

Luego paso cerca de la casa de Snotlout, donde pudo observar a Snotlout jugando en una pelea amistosa con su Monstrous Nightmare, "Hookfang", obviamente su dragón iba ganando, se estaban divirtiendo tanto que no se dieron cuenta que Hiccup y Toothless pasaron volando cerca de ellos.

Se dirigieron hacia la casa de Fishlegs, por lo menos esperaba verlo con su Gronckle "Meatlug". Pero no lo vieron, solo a Meatlug dormido en el establo que habían construido para él. Lo más seguro es que Fishlegs estaba dentro de su casa leyendo algún libro.

Su último destino era la casa de los gemelos Thortson y los encontró en su casa donde estaban peleando (como siempre). Hiccup estaba feliz de poder hablar con alguien desde que salió de la Herrería, además, pensaba que era tiempo de intervenir en la pelea de gemelos. Lástima que no fue el único en tener la misma idea, ya que llego el Hideous Zippleback "Gas" y "Sparks" de los gemelos llego para detener la pelea, sujetándolos de su ropa los llevo a lejos de ahí, no los soltarían hasta que dejaran de pelear (el cual va a durar).

Esto decepciono a Hiccup, nunca descubriría si alguien se acordaba de su cumpleaños, sabía que sus amigos podrían ser las únicas personas en todo Berk que recordarían su cumpleaños, porque los demás habitantes estaban preparando sus casas para la tormenta inicial del invierno y porque nadie le interesaba saber nada de Hiccup hasta que la guerra acabo. Volvió al cielo con tristeza sin nada más que hacer, solamente pasear con Toothless.

Después de un largo paseo Hiccup y Toothless volvieron al pueblo para encontrarse con su padre en la junta del comedor.

Hiccup se bajo de Toothless y fueron caminando hacia el comedor, Hiccup estaba al decepcionado de que nadie recordara su cumpleaños, sabía que los años anteriores nadie le hacía caso por no ser un gran vikingo y esperaba que este año fuera diferente, pero todo siguió igual.

-Creo que este cumpleaños, no fue tan malo- le dijo Hiccup a Toothless –Al menos no estuve solo como los años anteriores, esta vez estuve con mi mejor amigo-

Toothless se alegro tanto por lo que dijo que lo acariciaba con la cabeza y comenzó a ronronear, Hiccup no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa y abrazo la cabeza de su fiel amigo.

-Muy bien Toothless, entremos a la junta- dijo Hiccup dirigiéndose a la enorme puerta del comedor -Solo espero que termine rápido y tal vez podamos ver nuevamente a los demás-

Al abrir las puertas estaba oscuro con unas velas encendidas, después se encendió y la fogata del centro.

-¡SORPRESA!-

Gritaron varios Vikingos y fueron a felicitar a Hiccup quien dé por cierto está muy sorprendido ver a todo el pueblo en el comedor con algunos Dragones, Hiccup y Toothless entraron y por donde pasaban los vikingos los saludaban y felicitaban a Hiccup hasta que se encontró con su padre.

-¿Papá, que es todo esto?- pregunto Hiccup muy feliz

-Pues es tu fiesta de cumpleaños- le contesto – como no habías tenido un cumpleaños muy bueno, decidimos hacerte una-

-Gracias, papá-

Luego Stoick abrazo a su hijo y alzo tarro y de cerveza

-¡Camaradas, compañeros gracias por su presencia en este día para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hijo, quien nos ha traído grandes cambios, término con la guerra y trajo la paz!-

-¡Vivaaaaaaa!- Gritaron Todos en la sala

-HORA DE FESTEJAR-

-YEAAHHHH- volvieron a gritar y comenzaron a bailar, a tocar sus instrumentos y algunos fueron a felicitar a Hiccup, mientras el caminaba entre la multitud con la esperanza de encontrar a sus amigos.

Después de un rato caminando entre los vikingos que lo felicitaban pudo encontrarse con ellos, quienes fueron corriendo hacia a él a felicitarlo.

-Felicidades Hiccup- le gritaron sus amigos.

-Gracias- contesto feliz Hiccup, y se sentaron en una mesa para hablar – ¿Entonces, ya sabían de la fiesta?- Pregunto Hiccup a sus amigos.

-Si, por eso te evitábamos hasta la fiesta- contesto Astrid –Por cierto te tengo dos regalos cumpleañero-

Y Astrid le dio un beso en los labios de Hiccup – Y aquí está el otro- Astrid se agacho para recoger una espada, con un filo delgado, fino, filoso y tenía un peso exacto, era la espada perfecta y adecuada como para que Hiccup luchara con facilidad.

-Gracias, Astrid- dijo Hiccup, revisando la espada –pero, ¿Por qué una espada? Yo tengo mi hacha- pregunto con curiosidad por el regalo de Astrid.

-Bueno… digamos que no eres un gran guerrero con las hachas y pensé que tal vez una espada sería mucho más fácil para ti.-

Hiccup afirmo con la cabeza en lo que sujeta la espada –Bueno… puede que tengas razón- afirmo con la cabeza en lo que guardaba su nueva espada- tal vez un cambio no me venga tan mal… pero, también no creo que vaya usarla por ahora… digo… no hay nada contra quien luchar, como dijo mi padre: "Hay paz en Berk"-

-Sí, pero aun tenemos muchos enemigos- interrumpió Fishlegs –Recuerda que están los romanos, tribus rivales, algunos Dragones que podrían ser muy peligrosos aun para nosotros y entre otras cosas que puede haber-

-Sí, pero recuerda que podemos contra ellos y ahora con los dragones de nuestro lado podemos hacerlos polvo, ¿Verdad Toothless?- dijo Astrid rascándole a Toothless detrás de su oreja, el punto que le gustaba mucho que le rascaran y ronroneo de gusto.

-Saben, creo que lo mejor que ha pasado en Berk, fue el día en que Hiccup le arranco la cola a Toothless- Dijo Snotlout muy feliz.

Tras este comentario todos en la mesa, incluyendo Toothless, se quedaron sorprendidos, con los ojos abiertos, callados y asustados de lo que había dicho Snotlout, porque nadie le había dicho a Toothless quien había provocado su accidente. Se quedaron en un momento de silencio, hasta que Snotlout decidió romper ese silencio.

-¿Qué…? Es cierto, si Hiccup no hubiera usado esa arma rara que construyo en el taller de Gobber…-

Snotlout seguía hablando sobre el tema y todos en la mesa le estaban haciendo señas para que se callara, mientras Toothless lo oía atentamente y cada vez más molesto. Finalmente Astrid agarro una gran pieza de carne que había en la mesa y lo metió en la boca de Snotlout para que se callara. Pero lamentablemente Toothless había escuchado suficiente y miro hacia Hiccup con una mirada aterradora.

-ahh… Toothless…- dijo Hiccup nervioso – creo… que debemos… ¡WHOAAAAA!-

Toothless sujeto a Hiccup de su ropa y lo llevo afuera con mucha rapidez, ningún vikingo lo detuvo ya que pensaron que el dragón estaba jugando con él.

Saliendo del comedor Toothless soltó Hiccup al suelo y le gruño con enojo mostrándole su cola, quería saber la verdad.

-Toothless, eso fue hace tiempo y…- dijo Hiccup muy nervioso, y volvió a recibir otro gruñido de Toothless quien insistía en saber lo que había sucedido aquella noche. No tenía remedio Hiccup se estaba preparando para la decirle la horrible verdad a su amigo y respiro una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

-Está bien, lo admito, yo fui él quien te derribo aquella noche y… yo soy el culpable de que no puedas volar.- Hiccup lo dijo con gran tristeza que no se atrevió a darle la cara para decírselo por verguenza.

Al escuchar esto, Toothless comenzó a rugir con enojo y rabia mientras caminaba en círculos mientras negaba con la cabeza, sin creer lo que había oído, que el ser humano con quien se había encariñado, protegido y quien había considerado como amigo de confianza, sea culpable de su desgracia.

-Toothless, por favor tienes que entenderlo… e… eran otros tiempos y… y… ¡ahhhh!- se quejo Hiccup molesto de no poder explicarle bien lo había pasado, se paso la mano por la cara y después se acerco a Toothless con la intención de acariciarle la cabeza.

-Toothless, si me dejas explicarte bien tal vez pueda…-

Justamente a unos centímetros de acariciarlo, Toothless lo vio con enojo y lo golpeo en el pecho con su cola, Hiccup cayó al suelo adolorido por el golpe levanto la cabeza para ver a su amigo como retrocedió, le lanzo un gruñido y salió corriendo.

Hiccup solo podía ver impresionado como su amigo se fue después de haberlo golpeado de esa forma.

En ese momento Astrid salió y encontró a Hiccup en el suelo.

-¡Hiccup!- se acerco preocupada y lo ayudo a levantarse -¿Qué paso?

Hiccup no decía, nada solo miraba hacia la misma dirección.

-¡Hiccup!-

-Le dije lo que sucedió-

-¿Y qué pasó?-

-Creo que ya no confía más en mí-

-No lo creo, eres su mejor amigo… además… no estará siempre enojado contigo… Debe de ser temporal- dijo Astrid para animarlo un poco.

-Eso espero-

-Vamos- jalo a Hiccup del brazo – volvamos adentro-

Pero Hiccup aun miraba hacia la misma dirección que Toothless tomo hasta que volvió dentro de la sala.

Al terminar la fiesta (el cual ya no pudo disfrutar) Hiccup y Stoick volvieron a su casa sin hallar a Toothless, lo cual comenzó a preocupar a Hiccup.

A la mañana siguiente Hiccup buscaba por todo el pueblo a su amigo para disculparse con él, sus amigos también lo buscaban, a excepción de Snotlout, quien nadie hablarle o verlo ya que fue él quien inicio el problema. Buscaron por todo el día y no lo encontraron, Hiccup ya no sabía donde más podía buscarlo y volvió casa.

Entro a su casa muy deprimido y se sentó en la silla del comedor, unos segundos después llego su padre

-¿Lo encontraron?-

-No-

-¿Seguro que no está?-

-No papá, ya busque en todas partes y no lo encontramos-

-Tal vez se fue a ese pequeño valle… ya sabes, donde lo encontraste- Dijo el enorme vikingo con la esperanza de animarlo y acertar en su ubicación.

-No, papa, fui allá y tampoco lo encontré, solo tuvo la opción de irse más adentro del bosque-

-Ya no puedes hacer nada, ir allá con el invierno acercándose es muy peligroso-

Entonces hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos e Hiccup había tomado su decisión y voltio hacia su papá.

-Ya conozco esa mirada- se quejo Stoick.

-Voy a buscar Toothless en el bosque- dijo Hiccup muy decidido.

-Pero Hiccup el invierno esta a 4 días de llegar e ir solo adentro del bosques sería un suicidio-dijo Stoick –si la tormenta llega y aun sigues ahí morirías congelado-

- Papá tengo que hacerlo, tengo que buscar a Toothless para solucionar las cosas con él y hacer que vuelva-

-Hiccup…-

- Papá debo hacerlo, Toothless es mi mejor amigo y no puedo dejar las cosas así-

Stoick estaba impresionado por la decisión que su hijo, a pesar de no ser igual que los otros vikingos, el estaba decidido a ir a buscarlo.

-Está bien, puedes ir- finalmente Stoick dejo a su hijo ir en su búsqueda –Pero tendrán que acompañarte tus amigos y llevar lo necesario en caso de que tarden y la tormenta llegue-

-Sí, papá, ahora mismo voy a decirles- dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¡Hiccup!- lo detuvo la voz de Stoick antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta.

-Antes de irte a avisarle a tus amigos- Stoick se dirigió hacia unas sillas y se sentó.

-Hay algo debes de saber, tal vez te sea de utilidad cuando encuentres a Toothless.- indicandole con la mano para que se sentara junto a él.

Hiccup se sentó en la silla y comenzaron con una plática que dejaría perplejo a Hiccup de un secreto que Toothless también le ocultaba y que solo lo sabía Stoick y Gobber.

Al día siguiente en la mañana, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs y los gemelos estaban revisando por última vez el equipaje antes de partir.

-¿Todos están listos?- Pregunto Hiccup mientras subia a la espalda Stormfly junto con Astrid.

-¡Oigan… esperen!- se oyó una voz a lo lejos, todos voltearon y vieron que era Snotlout con Hookfang quienes también llevaban su equipaje.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Hiccup molesto, ya que Snotlout causo todo esto.

-Me entere de la búsqueda y quiero ayudarles a buscar a Toothless-

-¡No vendrás con nosotros!- Dijo Astrid furiosa –¡Tu ya hiciste demasiado!-

-Por favor, déjeme ayudarlos- insistió Snotlout –Por lo menos para recompensar el mal que hice-

Hiccup se quedo pensando por un momento, aunque fue Snotlout quien provoco que Toothless se enojara con Hiccup, Snotlout aun quería ayudar y sabiendo que solo contaban con pocos días de búsqueda, decidió en aceptar sus disculpas y que se uniera al grupo.

-Está bien Snotlout, puedes venir-

Ahora que eran seis, Hiccup pensaba que la búsqueda se facilitaría aun mas, aunque Astrid no estaba de todo contenta con la decisión de Hiccup de perdonar a Snotlout y dejar que venga con ellos.

-Muy bien, ya tenemos todo- dijo Hiccup – Recuerden que solo tenemos 3 días antes de que llegue la tormenta de invierno… ¡Vamos!- y los dragones volaron con sus jinetes en dirección al bosque para buscar a Toothless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta, la segunda parte de mi historia. Antes de iniciar a historia solo quiero avisar que las siguientes 2 capítulos son las desventuras de los personajes de HTTYD y que solo los hice para alargar un poco más la historia y si te aburren puedes saltarte donde esta un asterisco (*), si no, lo puedes leer todo completo. Esa ya será la decisión del lector. **

**Capitulo 2: Los gemelos**

Aun volando sobre el bosque, la pandilla de vikingos decidió buscar primero un lugar donde acampar para las siguientes noches frías.

-Manténganse atentos-dijo Hiccup en voz alta –debemos buscar un lugar donde acampar.

Todos comenzaron a buscar un lugar despejado o agradable para acampar.

-Hey, Hiccup que tal ahí- señalo Snotlout una cueva.

-Vamos a ver-dijo Hiccup e índico con la mano que desciendan donde estaba la cueva.

Al bajar pudieron observar que la cueva tenía un buen tamaño para que los Dragones pudieran entrar.

-Primero hay que revisar a que no haya algo adentro- dijo Hiccup, pero también tenía la esperanza de Toothless estuviera adentro.

En ese momento Fireworm comenzó a sacudirse hasta que tiro las cosas de Snotlout en la nieve y encendió su cuerpo en llamas y avanzo dentro de la cueva, para espantar a cualquiera que estuviera ahí adentro, después de un rato Fireworm volvió a salir y se apago.

-No, al parecer no hay nada ahí adentro- Dijo Snotlout.

Hiccup quedo decepcionado por creer que su amigo estaba ahí adentro, por lo menos sabía que ya tenían un lugar donde puedan estar. Al entrar pudieron ver que la cueva era mucho más grande por dentro era perfecto para que los vikingos y los dragones pudieran estar ahí.

-Bueno, al menos Hookfang y tu sirvieron de algo- dijo Astrid dirigiéndose a Snotlout un poco más feliz con él.

Después haber bajado el equipaje que los dragones traían (y vaya que se les gusto librarse de la carga) debían decidir quién se quedaría para preparar el campamento.

-Alguien debería quedarse a preparar el campamento en lo que los demás vamos al bosque a buscar Toothless- dijo Fishlegs

-¡Nosotros lo haremos!- contestaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos

-A mi no parece una buena-

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron los gemelos.

-Siempre terminan peleados-

-No, se preocupen-Dijo Ruffnut -Esta vez no pelearemos, cuando vuelvan ya estará el campamento-

-Está bien, pero recuerden- dijo Hiccup subiéndose con Astrid a la espalda de Stormfly -nada de peleas-

Los gemelos solo quedaron ahí con Gas y Sparks mientras veían como sus amigos se iban en el aire.

-Bueno… ¿Con que comenzamos?- Pregunto Tuffnut

-Con la tienda-

-¿Para que una tienda si ya tenemos una cueva?-

-Ya sabes cómo es la tormenta, mientras más protegidos, estemos estaremos mejor-

-Entonces hay que usarla como una puerta-

-No- -Claro que no, será dentro de la cueva-

-Solo a ti se te ocurren esas ideas moco de troll-

-Cállate cara de sapo-

En ese momento Gas y Sparks les rugen y les dan un pequeño empujón a cada uno para que no se peleen más bien como una advertencia.

-¡Está bien, Esta bien!-ambos gemelos se asustaron -¡Por Odín!-

-Mejor metemos las cosas a la cueva y recogemos leña suficiente para esta noche, antes de que Gas y Sparks se molesten más con nosotros-

Después de meter las cosas a la cueva y dejar a lo ultimo lo de la tienda de acampar, se fueron a buscar leña para la fogata de la noche, pero Ruffnut no estaba feliz con lo que hicieron Gas y Chispas y decidió darle fin al medio tiempo para ganar la pelea, fijo su mirada en Tuffnut quien estaba recogiendo madera no muy lejos de ella, Ruffnut se acerco un poco a la cueva donde pudo ver a Gas y Chispas dormidos, se dibujo una gran sonrisa de una niña traviesa y se dio la vuelta para ir hacia donde estaba Tuffnut mientras se agachaba para recoger un montón de nieve en sus manos y con las manos hizo una gran bola de nieve.

-¡Oye cara de sapo voltea!- Ruffnut grito cuando lanzo la bola de nieve

En ese momento Tuffnut voltio con enojo

-¿A quién le dices cara de…? POOOF- la enorme bola de nieve le dio en la cara e hizo que se callera para atrás de una forma muy graciosa. Ruffnut no pudo contener la risa al ver a su hermano caer.

-¡Me las a pagar!- grito Tuffnut lanzándose sobre Ruffnut.

La pelea fue como las de siempre jalándose de los pelos, insultándose el uno al otro y revolcándose en la nieve. Eso fue hasta que su Dragón de dos cabezas llegara para ponerle fin a la pelea sujetando a cada uno del cuello de su ropa y los separo a una distancia segura para que no se hagan más daño. Los dos hermanos aun se veían con rabia y estaban bien sujetados por Gas y Chispas.

-¡Cuando me libre de esta me las vas a pagar!- gritaba Tuffnut

-¡Suéltame Chispas para terminar con el!- igual gritaba Ruffnut

Pero lo único que hicieron Gas y Chispas fue lanzarles un pequeño rugido y agitarlos para que se calmaran.

-¿Por qué nos hacen esto?-pregunto Ruffnut enojada, lo que provoco que Gas y Chispas volvieran a agitarlos.

-Deja de hacer eso- Grito Tuffnut, pero lo único que hizo fue que los agitaran más fuerte.

Una vez que se detuvo, las caras de los gemelos estaban muy mal, parecían que iban a vomitar.

-Déjanos ir para que podamos terminar con el campamento, aun -

Gas y Chispas se negaron a soltarlos.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Tuffnut a Chispas -¿Quieres que nos disculpemos?

Las dos cabezas afirmaron con la cabeza y con un gruñido.

-¿Oh si no que?- Pregunto Ruffnut y la respuesta fue muy obvia: ¡Agitarlos hasta que vomiten!, y comenzaron a agitarlos en el aire para que entendieran.

-¡Esta bien, Esta bien!- gritaban con horror y desesperación -¡Nos vamos a disculpar solo, suéltenos por el amor de Thor!

Al escucharlos el Zippleback se detuvo y los bajo al suelo lentamente y les dio a cada uno un empujón en la espalda.

-Ehhh… Tuffnut- voltio la cabeza hacia atrás solo para ver que Chispas lo estaba vigilando en caso de que iniciara otra pelea –quiero disculparme contigo por la pelea y por lanzarte esa bola de nieve-

-Sí, yo también quiero disculparme por la pelea- también volteando para ver qué Gas también lo estaba vigilando -¿Que te parece si terminamos la tienda?-

-Pero será una puerta para la cueva-

-Lo haremos dentro-

-¡como puerta!-

-¡por dentro!-

-¡como puerta!-

Fueron interrumpidos por un gran gruñido de Gas y Chispas.

-Está bien, lo haremos como puerta- respondió Ruffnut.

Más tarde casi de que anocheciera, Hiccup y Astrid volvieron de una larga búsqueda para descansar y se alegraron de ver el campamento listo y en orden.

Cuando aterrizaron, Hiccup bajo con cuidado ya que sentía un poco de dolor en la pierna, pero no era algo grave.

-¡Hiccup! ¡Astrid!- Llegaron los gemelos para recibirlos.

-¿Encontraron a Toothless?-pregunto Ruffnut

-No- respondió Hiccup al sentarse para revisar su pierna – no lo pudimos encontrar-

-Me alegro que hayan hecho un buen trabajo- dijo Astrid mientras se asomaba dentro de la cueva –Fue una buena idea poner la tienda como puerta, así la nieve no podrá entrar-

-Te lo dije- le susurro Tuffnut a Ruffnut en el oído.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Snotlout y Fishlegs?- preguntaba Ruffnut mientras miraba por todas partes.

-Los vimos antes de llegar al campamento- respondió Hiccup mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente -Dijeron que sabían cómo encontrar a Toothless y nos avisaron que volverán mas noche-


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí está la tercera parte de mi historia. Esta parte es muy corta, pero era necesario para alargar mi historia.**

**Aquí también pueden hacer lo mismo que en el capitulo anterior, si les aburre pueden saltarse hasta la parte donde están los asteriscos (*)**

**Capitulo 3: Fishlegs y Snotlout**

Como habían dicho Fishlegs y Snotlout tenían una idea de cómo encontrar a Toothless. Ya que su idea fue buscar a Toothless durante la noche.

-Recuérdame ¿Por qué estamos aquí Snotlout?- preguntaba Fishlegs mientras volteaba por todas partes en el oscuro bosque.

-Porque es la mejor forma de encontrar a Toohtless- se quejo Snotlout –recuerda que es un Night Fury, son nocturnos, o sea que si Toothless tiene hambre entonces saldrá a cazar.-

-No lo sé Snotlout, Toohtless no es el único que sale de noche a cazar y con el invierno cerca puede haber más cosas-

-¿Cómo qué? Según tu…-

-Bueno… hay lobos… dragones salvajes… y… y Trolls-

-¡Por favor!- contesto molesto Snotlout –No me digas que aun crees en esas cosas, sabes que eso es para asustar a los niños pequeños-

-Recuerda que también decías que no existía el Boneknapper y ¡volvimos a Berk con cinco!-

-En eso tienes razón, pero hay una gran diferencia entre Dragones y Trolls, nadie los ha visto y solo aparecen en los cuentos infantiles-

Lo que Snotlout había dicho le parecía lógico, pero aun así, Fishlegs creía que los Trolls existían.

-Bueno tal vez no existan, pero que hay de los demás animales que te conté, además la guía de Dragones dice que…-

Snotlout solo escuchaba esa molesta voz que lo acompañaba desde que salieron y ya estaba arto de oírlo.

-¡Oye! ¿Sabes que más dice ese libro? ¡QUE CIERRES LA BOCA!-

-¡Hey! ¡No me calles!- respondió con enojo Fishlegs -¡Recuerda que por ti, estamos en esta situación!

De repente un gran aullido se escucho, los vikingos y sus dragones se quedaron congelados al escucharlo.

-Creo que hay un lobo cerca- dijo Fishlegs muy asustado.

-Pues tendrán que vérselas con nosotros ¿verdad Hookfang? ¿Hookfang?- se dio cuenta que también estaba asustado por la oscuridad del bosque al igual que Meatlug, al parecer todo lo que había dicho Fishlegs los asusto -¡¿Ustedes también? ¡Por el amor de Odin!-

De repente se escucho un ruido diferente, un rugido, uno muy agudo y tenebroso.

-¿Sera Toothless?- pregunto Snotlout nervioso.

-En realidad eso te iba a decir- En ese momento Fishlegs retrocedía y todos hacían lo mismo -La guía de dragones dice que los Skrills salen a cazar por las noches antes de que llegue el invierno-

-Pero nunca ha habido Skrills en Berk- dijo Snotlout mientras miraba por todas partes en la oscuridad -ellos viven más al sur, lejos de Berk- dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que se trataba de Toothless y no del Skrill que Fishlegs decía.

-Al parecer algún Skrill solitario llego a Berk-

Los dragones solo podían ver a todas partes mientras caminaban nerviosamente hacia atrás, en ese momento una rama puntiaguda pico la espalda de Meatlug haciendo que se asustara y soltara un rugido.

-¡SKRILL!- gritaron Fishlegs y Snotlout, ambos se tiraron del susto. Hookfang se asusto tanto que encendió su cuerpo y comenzó a mirar a todas partes con movimientos bruscos, mientras que Meatlug solo estaba ahí quieto cubriéndose la cabeza.

Cuando Hookfang dejo de moverse Fishlegs y Snotlout se levantaron del suelo y pudieron observar que Hookfang había quemado algunos árboles con los cuales pudieron ver mejor y pudieron ver lo que había pasado.

-Solo fue una rama- dijo Fishlegs dirigiéndose a Meatlug quien seguía paralizado del miedo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- comenzó a reírse Snotlout - ¿tuvimos problemas solo porque Meatlug se asusto de una rama? Eso es patético ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- después de burlarse del Gronckle de Fishlegs, Snotlout comenzó a caminar por el mismo camino antes del accidente

-¡Oye déjalo en paz!- dijo Fishlegs enojado –Nosotros y Hookfang también nos asustamos- dijo Fishlegs mientras alcanzaba a Snotlout.

-Sí, pero él se asusto de una ramita y eso es patético-

-Mira el lado bueno no fue un… un…- Snolout y Fishlegs se quedaron paralizados al ver una enorme silueta con unos ojos grandes y amarillos, la silueta era de un…

-¡TROLL!- grito Snotlout y salió corriendo donde estaba Hookfang, lo monto y salió volando de vuelta al campamento. Menos Fishlegs quien se quedo ahí viendo con curiosidad la silueta.

-¡Meatlug!- grito Fishlegs sin dejar de ver la figura, ya que no sentía miedo, sino curiosidad -¿Puedes venir hacia acá?-

Meatlug llego corriendo y se puso al lado de su Fishlegs -¿Puedes lanzar una pequeña llama hacia esa figura?-

Meatlug afirmo con la cabeza y lanzo una pequeña bola de fuego que iluminaba el camino hasta llegar a la figura y pudo ver que el Troll era solamente un árbol hueco y viejo, y los enormes ojos amarillos eran solamente los de un Búho.

-Hola señor Búho-

De repente el búho hizo un chillido que con el tronco del árbol hueco se hizo un ruido mucho más fuerte y agudo, justamente el que habían oído antes del accidente.

-Entonces tú eras el que nos causo tantos problemas- dijo Fishlegs soltando una pequeña risa burlona –Espera a que Snotlout y los demás lo sepan- dijo Fishlegs, se subió a Meatlug y volaron de vuelta hacia el campamento.

En el campamento, dentro de la cueva todos estaban dormidos con sus dragones, excepto dos, uno de ellos era Snotlout, quien estaba asustado con su supuesto encuentro con el Troll y estaba atento a los ruidos del bosque, e Hiccup quien estaba revisándose nuevamente su pierna ya que sentía molestia en la herida y para que el dolor pasara normalmente se apretaba la pierna, cerca de la herida.

-¿Hiccup?- se acerco Astrid junto a él -¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, solo es la pierna-

-Está bien, vuelve a dormir, mañana será otro día de búsqueda-

-Está bien, buenas noches- Hiccup volvió a acomodarse para intentar dormir.

Mientras que Astrid volvía junto a Stormfly, ella solo miraba a Hiccup y le preocupaba que la pierna este peor de lo que ella creía y que tal vez le fuera a suceder algo en el bosque.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí está la cuarta parte de mi historia, ya casi se acerca el final. En este capítulo ya no será necesario saltarse, ya que a muchos les va interesar mucho este capítulo.**

**Capitulo 4: Hiccup y Astrid**

A la mañana siguiente los vikingos y los dragones volvieron a la búsqueda con los mismos equipos, Astrid e Hiccup volaban sobre Stormfly. Hiccup veía el suelo en caso de una señal de Toothless. Astrid también hacia lo mismo, pero ella tenía la mente en otras cosas, como el problema con la pierna de Hiccup, ella recordaba que desde la tarde en la que volvieron de su búsqueda Hiccup se ha estado revisando la pierna y le preocupaba a Astrid.

-Astrid… ¡Astrid!-

-Ahh… ¿Qué?-

-¿Pasa algo Astrid? Te noto preocupada-

-No- dijo Astrid mientras se recogía el fleco -No es nada, estoy bien-

-Hey Astrid, descendamos para poder buscar a pie-

-Está bien, Stormfly, llevamos abajo-

Stormfly voltio para ver Astrid y le afirmo con un gruñido, inmediatamente se acerco a zona despejada de arboles para que pudiera aterrizar sin problemas.

Al tocar suelo, Astrid salto de la espalda de Stormfly a la nieve y voltio para ver que Hiccup tenía dificultades de bajar, ya que no quería brincar para provocarle más dolor a su pierna.

-Stormfly, agáchate para que Hiccup pueda bajar-

Stormfly se agacho e Hiccup pudo finalmente bajar.

-Gracias Stormfly- le agradeció Hiccup mientras se sentaba en la nieve para colocarse la raqueta de nieve.

Astrid pudo ver que a Hiccup se le dificultaba colocarse esa la raqueta de nieve para poder caminar normalmente en la nieve sin que la pierna ortopédica se hunda en la nieve. Fue ahí donde se le ocurrió una idea y se acerco a Stormfly para susurrarle su idea, entonces se levanto y comenzó a lanzar fuego en la nieve hasta una gran distancia.

-¡¿Qué hacen?- se levanto Hiccup asustado por el repentino sonido del fuego.

-Le pedí a Stormfly que derritiera la nieve para que pudieras caminar bien sin la necesidad de ponerte la raqueta-

-Uhh.. Gracias-

Hiccup comenzó caminar junto a Astrid por el sendero que Stormfly había derretido, Astrid lo agarro de la mano mientras caminaban por el camino quemado.

Al terminar el sendero Stormfly volvió a lanzar fuego para que la nieve se derritiera, Astrid reviso el camino y comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Fue ahí que comenzó a abrazar a Hiccup hasta que se detuvieron de nuevo para que Stormfly siguiera derritiendo la nieve para volver a avanzar.

-Astrid ¿Por qué estas tan amable hoy?-

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo hacer algo bueno por ti?-

-Solo preguntaba porque ayer no hiciste lo mismo cuando andábamos en la nieve-

-Pues… ahhh-

-Espera, lo haces solo por la pierna ¿no es así?-

-Si Hiccup, lo hago porque ayer note que te revisabas mucho la pierna y me preocupo que tuvieras algo-

-Astrid agradezco todo lo que haces, pero en realidad eso me molesta- Hiccup se separo de ella molesto y nuevamente se detuvieron por Stormfly quien derretía la nieve, cuando termino siguieron caminando.

-Hiccup no entiendo ¿porque te molestas? Solo quiero ayudarte-

-No gracias Astrid, sé que me quieres ayudar como otros en Berk, pero prefiero que me dejaran solo-

-¿Por qué?-

Nuevamente se tuvieron que detener para que Stormfly derritiera nieve, en ese tiempo Hiccup no dijo hasta que comenzaron a avanzar.

-Porque cuando alguien me ayudo por mi pierna, me hace sentir más como un inútil-

-No lo había visto de esa forma- agacho la cabeza porque le había dado un poco de pena.

-Agradezco que muchos se preocupen, pero la verdad es que quiero superarlo por mi propia cuenta-

-Está bien, lo entiendo- voltio hacia Hiccup con una cara más alegre –pero recuerda que no puedes con todo, para eso tienes a tus amigos, a tu padre y a mi-

-Gracias Astrid-

Nuevamente se detuvieron, pero Stormfly se detuvo para observar algo curioso en la nieve, y le dio un pequeño empujón a los dos jóvenes para que vieran su descubrimiento.

-¡Las huellas de Toothless!- dijo Hiccup sorprendido mientras observaba que Toothless había dejado un rastro de huellas que seguía por el bosque.

Astrid se agacho para poder examinar una de las huellas y se quito un guante de la mano para tocar la huella – Están frescas, Toothless no está lejos-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Hiccup sorprendido

-Mi padre me enseño durante uno de nuestros viajes de cacería-

De repente Stormfly levanto la cabeza y olfateo algo en el aire, el Dragón comenzó a agachar la cabeza y a gruñir por todas partes –Stormfly ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Astrid al ver a su dragón muy nervioso.

Luego Hiccup y Astrid voltearon a todos lados ya que también comenzaron a sentir la sensación de ser observados.

-¿Sera Toothless?- pregunto Hiccup nervioso

-No- le contesto Astrid caminando lentamente hacia Stormfly, pero sin dejar de ver su alrededor – Es otra cosa-

En ese momento pudieron avistar tres lobos que gruñían ferozmente y se acercaban por su derecha, también se dieron cuenta que había otros tres por la izquierda, por el camino de donde venían y por donde estaban las huella de Toothless, estaban rodeados por otros doce lobos hambrientos. Ya que en Berk el invierno pega con tanta fuerza que los depredadores como los lobos deben aprovechar cualquier presa, eso incluye a los dragones.

Astrid bajo de la espalda de Stormfly su hacha y la espada que le regalo a Hiccup en su cumpleaños.

-Prepárate para pelear- dijo Astrid cuando lanzo la espada con su funda en el aire, Hiccup logro atraparlo.

-¡Astrid dile a Stormfly que los asuste con fuego!-

-Buena idea, ¡Stormfly quémalos!-

El dragón hizo una respiración profunda para escupir fuego, pero lamentablemente lanzo solo una pequeña llama que no logro salir de la boca.

-¡¿QUE PASO?- grito sorprendida Astrid.

-Stormfly uso demasiado su fuego para derretir la nieve que parece que se quedo sin fuego-

-¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE ESO?-

-Habrá que esperar a que recupere su fuego-

Los lobos comenzaron a acercarse cada vez a ellos y uno de ellos salto hacia Astrid, quien lo recibió con un gran golpe de su hacha para matarlo, después otro se lanzo detrás de ella, pero no llego ya que una gran espina de la cola de Stormfly lo golpeo y lo clavo contra el suelo.

Los lobos comenzaron a rodear a Stormfly dejándolo apartado de los vikingos, mientras unos cuatro rodearon a la pareja haciendo más fácil su cacería. Hiccup y Astrid mantenían su distancia de ellos, hasta que uno se lanzo contra Astrid nuevamente mordiendo su hacha y otros le ladraban a Hicupp. Astrid peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con el lobo sin darse cuenta que uno la rodeaba por detrás y de repente la mordía en la pierna.

Astrid soltó un fuerte grito de dolor, Hiccup respondió al grito y ataco al lobo que mordía a Astrid con su espada, no logro matarlo pero el golpe fue tan cerca del lobo que le dejo una gran cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo, el lobo la soltó la pierna mientras retrocedía con mucho dolor.

Astrid estaba en el suelo pero Hiccup estaba ahí para defenderla, sujetaba su espada con gran fuerza listo para atacar al primero que se acercara a Astrid, uno de los lobos salto e Hiccup le enterró su espada en el pecho, el lobo soltó un último aullido y cayó muerto en la nieve, de sorpresa otro lobo lo ataco y mordió la espada de Hiccup , igual como Astrid. Hiccup estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con el lobo y el lobo que mordió a Astrid nuevamente ataco por detrás de Hiccup y mordió su pierna, pero por error mordió la pierna ortopédica y soltó un gran chillido por sus dientes que se lastimaron con el metal de la pierna, Astrid reacciono y con su pierna buena golpeo al lobo en la cara, el lobo retrocedió pero aun resistía en la pelea.

Los tres lobos aun aguantaban la pelea contra Hiccup quien defendía con su vida a Astrid, mientras que Stormfly aun seguía peleando con los demás lobos, pero Astrid solo estaba sentada sujetando su hacha mientras veía a Hiccup defenderla de los lobos y luego vio a Stormfly también pelear con los lobos y pensó que ya era hora de ponerle fin.

-¡STORMFLYYY!- grito Astrid.

Stormfly voltio desde donde estaba y pudo ver a su vikinga herida en la nieve, Stormfly estaba realmente molesta que recupero de inmediato su fuego y quemo a los seis lobos que lo rodeaban. Después corrió hacia Hiccup y Astrid, soltó un fuerte rugido, los lobos salieron huyendo y Stormfly resoplo victorioso.

-¡Astrid, estas bien!- Hiccup se sentó junta ella.

-¡NO!- grito Astrid.

Hiccup reviso su pierna y pudo ver que la herida era mucho peor de lo que se imaginaba –Hay que volver-.

-¿Puedes levantarte?- Hiccup le pregunto mientras se agacho para poder ayudar a Astrid.

-Me duele, pero si puedo levantarme-

Astrid se sujeto del hombro de Hiccup y se subieron a Stormfly para regresar al campamento.

En el campamento estaba Fishlegs acostado junto a la entrada de la cueva, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del bosque hasta que llego Hiccup.

-¡Fishlegs!- grito Hiccup al bajar de Stormfly junto con Astrid.

-¡Hiccup!- se levanto de un susto Fishlegs, debido a que el perezoso vikingo no quiso ir con los gemelos y Snotlout –Hola Hiccup… la razón por la que estoy aquí es…-

-Luego me lo dices- interrumpió Hiccup –Astrid esta herida de la pierna ¡ven y ayúdanos!-

Una vez dentro de la cueva, Astrid se quito la bota y revelo las heridas que había en su pierna, los colmillos se habían enterrado muy dentro de la piel. Por suerte Fishlegs era aprendiz de un curandero y pudo tratar las heridas de Astrid.

Después de un tiempo Astrid ya estaba acostada descansando dentro de la cueva con su pierna vendada e Hiccup estaba a su lado.

-Astrid ¿Estás bien?-

-Lo estaré- Astrid se levanto –Gracias a ti-

-Me alegra que estés bien-

-Gracias por defenderme de los lobos, creí que iba a morir-

-Nunca dejaría que alguien te hicieran daño-

Hiccup y Astrid se acercaron y se dieron un beso, después se separaron y hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos

-¿Vas a ir por Toothless?-

-Astrid, ahora estas herida- Hiccup negó ligeramente con la cabeza –No te voy a abandonar-

-Hiccup, estaré bien, ve, que Stormfly te acompañe-

-No te voy a dejar-

-Confía en mi- Astrid levanto la mano para ponerla en la mejilla de Hiccup –Voy a estar bien, Fishlegs y Meatlug estarán aquí conmigo, ve Hiccup-

Hiccup no estaba seguro de dejar a Astrid y suspiro al tomar su decisión.

-Está bien, voy a ir a buscarlo-

Hiccup le dio un abrazo a Astrid antes de partir, salió de la cueva y monto a Stormfly para salir nuevamente hacia el lugar donde se pelearon con los lobos.

Al llegar al lugar Hiccup bajo de la espalda de Stormfly y observo el lugar donde lucharon, aun estaban los cadáveres de los lobos y unas cuantas llamas.

-Stormfly regresa con Astrid, ella te necesita-

Stormfly negó con la cabeza y con un rugido, el acompañaría a Hiccup a donde fuese.

-Estaré bien, yo sé como volver al campamento-

Finalmente esas últimas palabras convencieron a Stormfly y voló devuelta hacia el campamento, Hiccup voltio hacia la nieve y vio las huellas de Toothless que se adentraban hacia el bosque, recordó que Astrid le había mencionado que él estaba cerca y avanzo hacia el bosque con la esperanza de volverse a encontrar pronto con su amigo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí esta, el último capitulo de mi historia. Espero que todos los que lo hayan leído les guste el final y saber el secreto y si les gusto mucho esta historia, aguántense porque estoy preparando una nueva historia. Así que disfruten el gran final y espero que no los decepcione.**

**Capitulo 5: El Secreto**

Hiccup había caminado un largo tiempo por el bosque siguiendo las huellas que Toothless había dejado, con la esperanza de encontrarlo y tratar de que vuelva a casa con él. Hiccup había caminado tanto tiempo que sentía palpitar la herida que conectaba su pierna con la pierna ortopédica, pero eso no lo detendría para encontrar a su mejor amigo.

Las esperanzas de Hiccup de poder encontrar a Toothless fueron desapareciendo cuando dejo de ver más huellas, habían desaparecido y no sabía si había subido por los arboles o tomo otro camino con un vuelo de corta distancia debido a la falta de la aleta. Hiccup suspiro de cansancio y se sentó junto a un árbol para aliviar el dolor en su pierna, pero su descanso no tardo mucho hasta que escucho unos gruñidos cerca de él, miro por el camino por donde había venido y vio que tres lobos lo habían seguido, uno de ellos fue reconocido por Hiccup, ya que logro distinguirlo por la cicatriz que le dejo marcado y por algunos dientes rotos que mostraba el furioso animal.

Hiccup se levanto lentamente y comenzó a retroceder sin dejar de ver a los lobos, los lobos comenzaron a avanzar lentamente hacia él, listos para atacar en cualquier momento, pero el más ansioso de los tres lobos era el que tenía la cicatriz.

Hiccup comenzó a buscar su espada mientras caminaba hacia tras, pero lo único que saco fue su cuchillo, ya que recordó que dejo su espada en el campamento.

-¡Oh, por favor!- se quejo al ver su cuchillo.

Hiccup seguía retrocediendo mientras que los lobos avanzaban, parecía su fin hasta que miro hacia arriba y vio una gran cantidad de nieve en una rama, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, siguió caminando hacia atrás y los lobos siguieron avanzando hasta que quedaron bajo la rama, entonces Hiccup lanzo con todas su fuerzas el cuchillo a la rama donde se quedo clavado y dejo caer la nieve sobre los lobos dejándolos atrapados temporalmente.

Hiccup aprovecho el momento para correr, pero la trampa de nieve solo duro unos quince segundos, los lobos se liberaron y comenzaron con la cacería.

Un fuerte aullido hizo que Hiccup aumentara la velocidad, pero tratar de correr en la nieve con la pierna ortopédica fue un problema ya que la pierna comenzó a dolerle cada vez más, pero no podía parar porque los lobos se acercaban más a él, la pierna comenzó a dolerle que ya no podía seguir corriendo. Desesperado busco donde esconderse y vio una cueva, entro y se escondió en la entrada de la cueva, en ese momento los lobos llegaron y comenzaron a olfatear, Hiccup trago saliva porque podía oírlos y después de un rato dejaron de hacer ruido.

Hiccup asomo la cabeza lentamente sin ver a los lobos, hasta que un lobo casi le muerde la cara, Hiccup cayó hacia atrás del susto y comenzó a retroceder dentro de la cueva, los lobos se acercaron y se adentraron en la cueva.

-¡Oh Dioses, esto es todo!- pensó Hiccup cuando tenía frente a él al lobo con la cicatriz en el ojo.

El lobo se abalanzo contra él y Hiccup lo único que pudo hacer fue taparse la cara con sus brazos, pero de repente una enorme bola de fuego golpea al lobo matándolo en el aire antes de que tocara a Hiccup. El cadáver cayó en frente de los otros dos lobos, Hiccup se descubrió la cara para ver el cadáver del lobo quemado y los otros dos emprendiendo la retirada.

Hiccup estaba sorprendido, luego sintió una respiración detrás, se dio la vuelta y para su sorpresa era Toothtless quien lo había salvado.

-¡Toothless!- dijo Hiccup feliz mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Me alegra que estés bien- estiro la mano para acariciarlo, pero cuando se acerco Toothless movió la cabeza para evitar que lo tocara, le lanzo un pequeño gruñido de advertencia y le enseno una pequeña línea de dientes.

Hiccup bajo la mano y Toothless se volvió a tranquilizar, fue muy parecido como la segunda vez que lo trato de acariciar cuando lo fue a verlo en el valle donde quedo atrapado.

-Toothless… he venido aquí para disculparme contigo. Es cierto que yo fui él quien te derribo, lamento haberte quitado tu libertad, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo ya que eso fue en tiempos de guerra. Ahora solo siento una gran culpa al verte en tierra, sabiendo que a pesar de todo lo que he hecho para que volvieras a volar, aun siento la culpa de haber sido el idiota que te dejo atrapado. Perdón por no habértelo dicho, tenía miedo en como reaccionarias al enterarte, no quería perder a mi mejor amigo. Por favor Toohtless, vuelve conmigo, por favor Toothless, eres mi mejor amigo, eres de la familia, eres como mi hermano- Hiccup levanto la mano para esperar si acepta sus disculpas –Por favor Toohtless, vuelve a casa-

Toothless se quedo viendo la mano de Hiccup quien esperaba que lo tocara como cuando se hicieron amigos, pero en vez de disculparse solo hizo una respiración profunda y exhalo, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda con la cabeza agachada, era obvio que no lo iba a perdonar, valoraba lo que había recorrido para encontrarse con él, pero como podría confiar nuevamente en el.

Hiccup bajo la mano dando se cuenta de la respuesta de Toothless.

–Entiendo que no quieras perdonarme, después de haberte ocultado la verdad, pero también sé que también me has guardado un secreto. Pa_pá_ me conto que el día en que nos enfrentamos a la Muerte Verde, el encontró marcas de mordidas en mi pierna y coincidían a las tuyas-

En ese momento Toothless levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar lo que Hiccup dijo.

–Toothless, ahora sé que tú fuiste él quien me cortaste la pierna. Al principio me asuste un poco, pero no me moleste, estoy agradecido. Yo te corte la cola por una estupidez, pero tú lo hiciste para salvarme, si no fuera por ti no estaría aquí. Pero si realmente es muy importante para ti la pérdida de tu cola, déjame arreglarlo-

Hiccup avanzo hacia Toothless, quien por suerte aun tenía colocado la silla de montar y su aleta ortopédica, y se puso a trabajar. Toothless no volteaba a verlo, Hiccup pensaba que estaba aun molesto con él o le impacto que supiera la noticia. Pero en realidad estaba recordando cuando lo salvaba de las llamas, recordaba cuando le enterraba sus colmillos en su pierna, recordaba el horrible crujir del hueso y el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Era algo que nunca iba a olvidar.

-Listo, ¿qué te parece?-dijo Hiccup haciendo interrumpir el cruel recuerdo de Toothless.

Toothless voltio hacia Hiccup y para su sorpresa pudo ver a Hiccup sin su pierna ortopédica, voltio hacia la silla y pudo ver que Hiccup lo había colocado en la silla de montar.

-Lo coloque para que la pierna pueda abrir la aleta y puedas volver a volar sin mí- Hiccup se dio la vuelta se dirigió hacia la salida brincando en una sola pierna, pero se detuvo antes de salir.

–Toothless… Gracias por ser mi amigo, perdón por todo lo que te hice- Hiccup volvió a brincar directo hacia la salida de la cueva.

Afuera se limpio con sus mangas las lagrimas que tenía en la cara y comenzó a buscar en el suelo algo que le sirviera como bastón, encontró una rama larga que era perfecta para él y siguió su lento regreso hacia el campamento.

Mientras que en el interior de la cueva, Toothless aun observaba la pierna ortopédica de Hiccup en su silla, se recostó en el suelo y se puso a reflexionar lo que Hiccup había dicho.

Hiccup había caminado mucho tiempo, era de atardecer y casi llevaba la mitad del camino, el estaba cansado de tanto brincar en una sola pierna, a pesar de ya no tener la prótesis, su pierna aun lo sentía palpitar por correr de los lobos. De repente su peor miedo se hizo realidad.

-¡0h no!- Hiccup se asusto al ver que comenzó a nevar –¡Hoy no, se supone que la tormenta es mañana!-

Hiccup comenzó a brincar con más rapidez ya que sabía que la tormenta seria fuerte y que aun le faltaba mucho por recorrer.

Más tarde, en el campamento, el viento comenzó a ganar más fuerza y ya había oscurecido.

-¡Hay que meter a los dragones a la cueva!- grito Snotlout mientras guiaba a Fireworm dentro de la cueva, seguido por los gemelos y Fishlegs. Astrid estaba adentro con Stormfly, preocupada por Hiccup se levanto con su pierna buena y comenzó a dar de brincos hacia la entrada de la cueva.

-¡Astrid! ¡¿Qué haces?- la detuvo Ruffnut antes de que saliera.

-Hiccup aun está ahí afuera. Hay que ir por el-

-Astrid, no podemos hacer nada- le dijo Ruffnut sujetándola de los hombros –No podemos arriesgarnos a ir a buscarlo con esta tormenta, ni siquiera sabemos en donde esta-

-Entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer?- pregunto Astrid mucho más preocupada.

-Solo podemos esperar un milagro- finalmente Ruffnut la acompaño nuevamente dentro de la cueva para preparar una fogata.

Hiccup aun seguía en el oscuro bosque, avanzando y aguantando el fuerte viento de la tormenta que lo golpeaba con crueldad, apenas su ropa lo mantenía caliente pero sería temporal ya que la tormenta tomaba más fuerza y la temperatura disminuir con rapidez.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Dónde estoy?- Hiccup miraba desesperado por todas partes tratando de orientarse para localizar el campamento. Pero la tormenta le hizo imposible poder ver más de los normal, la nieve le impedía reconocer el camino de regreso.

-¡Esto no puedo estar pasando!- Hiccup grito con desesperación al darse cuenta que estaba perdido.

Siguió avanzando hasta que la pierna ya no aguanto más y se dejo vencer por el peso, Hiccup cayó por una colina donde rodo hasta tocar el suelo.

Hiccup lloraba en silencio sabiendo que moriría en el bosque, que no volvería a ver a Berk y a Astrid, sentía las lágrimas rodando por su cara y congelándose del frio.

Hiccup levanto la cara y pudo distinguir una pequeña luz a lo lejos, tratando de ver mejor, Hiccup pudo ver que era el campamento el que estaba enfrente, lo había logrado. Pero estaba cansado, ya no tenía fuerzas de levantarse, su vista comenzó a ponerse borrosa y la temperatura comenzó a disminuir aun más, sabía que ya su tiempo había llegado y solo rezaba que su madre la estuviera esperando en Valhalla.

Hiccup escucho un ruido raro y miro para su derecha, lo que pudo ver fue una figura de un animal, similar al de un lobo que se acercaba a el.

-Lo siento Toohtless… lo siento Astrid…- Hiccup cerró los ojos.

Más tarde Hiccup se despertó, abriendo los ojos lentamente, ya que su vista aun seguía borrosa pero comenzó a ver más claramente y se dio cuenta que el estaba dentro de la cueva cerca de una fogata y con una sabana, pudo ver que Astrid estaba ahí sentada con Stormfly viendo el fuego de la fogata, mientras que los demás dormían junto con sus dragones. Astrid no se había dado cuenta que Hiccup se había despertado hasta que lo oyó.

-¿Astrid?- pregunto Hiccup con una voz débil ya que no estaba seguro si estaba vivo o muerto.

-¡Hiccup!- se alegro Astrid de verlo con vida.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Estabas congelándote ahí afuera, suerte que te encontraron-

-¿Quién?-

-¿Tu quién crees?-

Entonces se dio cuenta que la sabana era un ala, voltio hacia el otro lado para ver que era Toothless, quien lo envolvía con su ala para que se calentara, en ese momento recordó la silueta que creía que era un lobo.

-¡Toohtless!…- dijo Hiccup sorprendido, Toothless se despertó abriendo lentamente los ojos y soltó un pequeño ronroneo cuando observo a Hiccup despierto.

-Gracias por salvarme- Hiccup alzo la mano para acariciarlo, pero nuevamente Toothless se voltio hacia el otro lado. Hiccup sintió algo de tristeza al pensar que aun no lo había perdonado, de repente Toothless voltio hacia él con su pierna ortopédica en su boca. Toothless se lo dejo junto a él y le dio una lamidita cariñosa en su cara, Hiccup nuevamente levanto la mano para poder al fin acariciarlo.

-Al parecer te ha perdonado- Dijo Astrid disfrutando de la escena -Vamos a estar un rato más aquí mientras te recuperas-

-Ok, Astrid- Hiccup se acomodo nuevamente junto a Toothless para volver a dormir un rato mas.

Toothless veía feliz a Hiccup acomodarse bajo su ala y se recostó para volver a dormir junto con su jinete. Ahora sabía que Hiccup lo quería mas como un hermano y nunca lo dejaría de nuevo, también que ambos se habían hecho esas cicatrices y lo superarían juntos.

FIN


End file.
